


Kid in a Candy Store

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The Easter Bunny pays Daniel a visit, but Jack seems intent on spoiling his fun.





	Kid in a Candy Store

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel Jackson smiled as he glanced at the huge chocolate rabbit currently residing on the front seat of his car. The jauntily tied yellow ribbon and the layers of cellophane were the only thing between it and lots of messy and sticky interactive fun for him and Jack this weekend. He sighed with pleasurable anticipation, his heart lifting at the thought of spending four days downtime in the company of his ardent, inventive lover. It was absolutely typical of his luck, Daniel thought ruefully, that just as they had stopped skirting around each other and discovered that ' major sparkage' did indeed result in major friction burns to sensitive parts of their anatomies that Jack had been promoted to General and commander of the SGC. Talk about crappy timing. They probably spent less time together now than at any point in the last eight years......Abydos and the whole ascension thing excepted.

Daniel rolled down the window to enjoy the first warm rays of spring sunshine as he drove home to Jack's, his spirits soaring as he drank in the sight of a clear blue sky, the bright green of the trees and grass dashed here and there with vibrant, fresh colours, and the smiling faces of people casting off the winter pall and looking forward to the holiday. It was as though an artist had taken a grey, sterile canvas and splashed vivid shades all over it.

As he pulled up into the drive he spied Jack's beloved truck already parked up, as usual he was the last one home. Juggling his odds and ends, a couple of books, his briefcase, his keys and the rabbit, Daniel managed to negotiate fairly successfully the process of locking his car and entering the welcoming house.

As he kicked the heavy front door shut, he was grabbed from behind in an exuberant bear hug.

"Jaaack," he squirmed, dropping one of his weighty volumes on his foot. An enthusiastic nose was currently intent on inhailing his hair.

"Mmmmm mmmm you smell sooooo good. Like.....like a......." words failed Jack as he sought inspiration.

Daniel turned around to face his significant pain in the ass.

"A summer meadow?" he suggested helpfully.

"A babbling brook?" Daniel was having fun.

"Babbling is right," laughed Jack, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sunshine?" continued Daniel mockingly, ignoring the deliberate provocation.

Jack leaned in and breathed Daniel deeply, "Nah, none of those, you smell like someone who needs to be dragged to bed and not let up for four days," he whispered huskily in promise.

Daniel gulped, visualising this scenario with obvious pleasure. "Sounds like a plan to me, just let me drop this stuff somewhere," he croaked looking around wildly for a convenient surface.

"What's that Daniel?" Jack asked sharply as he gestured at the chocolate confection.

"Ummm what?" asked a distracted Daniel, looking down surprised to see the rabbit still intact, he was sure all the smouldering from a certain someone would have reduced it to a melted puddle.

"The bunny, Daniel. Where's that come from?"

"Oh! Major Carlton won it in the raffle." answered Daniel sunnily. "Apparently he doesn't like chocolate so he asked if I would like it. Wasn't that kind? Can you believe someone not liking chocolate though?"

"No," growled Jack, "I can't. What raffle was this?"

"Something at the SGC, I guess."

Jack began pacing about, scowling. Carlton was a newbie on base and had been assigned to SG-5, he was fairly young to have been promoted to Major, but he had proved himself in tricky situations by being brave, resourceful and clever. He was popular with his teamates and Jack had overheard a nurse in the infirmary swooning over Carlton being a total babe and that Dr. Jackson was his only rival in the hottie stakes. Jack dimly recalled Carlton's personnel file listing his marriage status as single and he now decided this meant 'confirmed bachelor.' Jack also remembered that SG-5 had started requesting Daniel's expertise more recently.

"Guess again Daniel. Nothing happens at the mountain without my say so. There was no raffle." 

Daniel was bewildered by his lover's sudden change in attitude.

"I don't understand Jack."

Jack snatched the Easter treat from Daniel's slackened grasp and he looked closely at it. "This is from The Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory, this cost the best part of $200," he bawled accusingly.

Daniel was sceptical, "How on earth can you know that Jack?"

Jack stalked away muttering. Daniel wearily dropped all his stuff on the hall table as Jack stormed back, now holding two identical rabbits, one dangling from each hand.

"That's how I know." Jack was incensed that some jumped up major was buying his lover gifts. "I bought you one as a Easter surprise."

The blue eyes widened in disbelief as he pictured his brusque, taciturn General in a candy store choosing a suitably romantic gift just for him and preferably wearing his dress blues. Daniel didn't know about the chocolate but his heart was definitely melting.

"Jack," he cried, "that's so sweet."

His sweet SO had unfortunately not heard because he was pounding into the main room and Daniel followed after him unsure what the problem was but determined to get to the root of it.

Daniel gazed at the man stormily striding about. "Jack?" 

"That's what a lover does, Daniel, he buys $200 trifles that won't last the day just to see the smile on his sweetheart's face." 

"God! Jack what are you implying? That James and I........" Daniel trailed off, unable to voice the words crowding his throat.

"James and you what?" Jack spat, riled. "You are so fucking naive Daniel. Doesn't like chocolate my ass, I see him everyday at the candy machine stuffing his pockets full of Hershey Bars, but obviously..." he added slyly, "......he's found something better than chocolate to like."

"You...you...dickhead Jack!" Daniel spluttered, his tender feelings evaporating in the face of Jack's sarcasm. "The guy was just being friendly."

"Friendly enough to get in your pants?" demanded Jack unforgivably. Daniel stared back incredulously, he could not believe that the man he shared his life with could act this way over a stupid chocolate rabbit.

"No, getting into my pants was reserved for a stubborn, lovable, irreverent, charming asshole, but you know what? They've just been permanantly zipped." Daniel's voice was tight and controlled, an indication that his usual even temper had been lost in the face of Jack's accusation. 

"Don't you trust me Jack?" he asked sadly, his blue eyes hurt and defenceless.

"It's not a question of trust," hollered Jack.

"Yes it is, that's exactly what it is. There's been no-one but you for me in years. Now we're finally together and suddenly every man on base wants me."

"Carlton.....," Jack spat, "....is a complete hunk."

Daniel gazed at the silver haired man. "I honestly hadn't noticed, but obviously you have. Don't judge me by your own standards."

"Crap Daniel. Why else would he give you a $200 fucking chocolate bunny?"

Daniel completely lost it all his plans for the holiday were now in tatters. "This is what I get for being honest," he yelled. "I could have kept the damn thing on base and you would have been none the wiser, but no, I just had to share it with my insecure shit of a boyfriend. I tell you what, JACK, you keep them both and I hope they fucking keep you warm at night, cos I sure as hell won't."

"Daniel.....no wait!"

Daniel made for the door and as he reached for the handle he turned and looked back gravely. "Save it Jack, I need some time," he said forlornly. "I'm going to my place, I'll see you next week at the SGC." With that, Daniel slipped out of the house and left Jack standing alone except for the two huge chocolate rabbits that he still clutched.

* * *

Daniel threw back the front door to his dusty, neglected house and looked around unenthusiastically. The drive here had not lightened his mood, rather it had been exacerbated by the contrast with the drive to Jack's. He'd been so looking forward to spending some quality time with the bastard and now here he was, alone. He'd virtually moved in with Jack and had not been back here for quite some time and it showed. Daniel sped into his cluttered living room and flung open the door of his baroque cabinet, rummaging among the artefacts till he found what he was looking for. He extracted the bottle of Glenffidich, yanked off the top and took a long swallow, gasping as the fiery alcohol burned a path down through his throat and into his stomach. 

"Damn the fucking, impossible man," he toasted as he took another long draught. Dimly he heard the phone ringing, but he ignored its shrill tones as he drank deeply, straight from the bottle. All the shit he had to put up with at work, the least he could expect was that his home life be uncomplicated too, but no, he had to fall in love with a complete jerk. Yep that old Jackson luck was still as bad as ever. His cell phone beeped somewhere, indicating a received message and a few minutes later it happened again, but Daniel kept on steadily drinking and cursing Jack.

Daniel awoke, then wished that he hadn't. He quickly shut both eyes. After a couple of minutes he decided to cautiously open one to check out where the hell he was. Damn! He hoped it wasn't hell, been there, done that.

"Urgh, someone turn the damn lights out," he croaked. Oh... not lights but bright, streaming sunshine flooding through the windows.

"Urgh," he repeated as he closed his eyes again, it was just too much effort. Whichever system lord it was torturing him they were very welcome, just wake him up when it was all over. Unfortunately though he could not ignore the persistent ache in his groin and he groggily pulled himself up off the floor and felt his way to the bathroom. Once he had done, he turned on the shower to it's coldest setting and walked in, letting the chill spray sluice over his.....ooops clothed body. He raked a hand through his soaking hair and dislodged his glasses. Christ he was a mess, the last time he had felt this out of it, he'd been ascended!. Pulling himself together he removed his sopping clothes and threw them in the tub, he showered and brushed his teeth, then rummaged in his bedroom and found some old tattered sweats. Daniel made his way to the kitchen, downed four glasses of water and two painkillers and felt almost corporeal again.

He made his way back to the bedroom and looked at his tiny bed unenthusiastically, but lay down on it anyway. His bedside clock was showing 2.10, he guessed that was afternoon from the sunlight but which day was anyone's guess. Daniel had been studiously avoiding thinking about Jack, but now he couldn't stop. It seemed so wrong that they were apart when they could so easily be together. With that thought Daniel fell asleep once more.

When he awoke again it was dark and he squinted at the clock, it was 8.35 and he guessed from the fading light that it was evening. He felt much more human, only Jack O'Neill could drive him to drink so much he thought fondly. Daniel stretched as he got out of bed and pottered about his too quiet house; Jack always made noise, even reading he managed to make comments or laugh out loud, he'd sing in the shower and when Daniel went to sleep or woke up in the morning's Jack usually was lying next to him chatting away and it helped Daniel feel anchored in a way that he had not for most of his life. 

Daniel went into the kitchen to brew some coffee, he sloppily cleaned the grubby machine with a towel and reached for the filters, a white piece of paper fell out of the top one. Daniel picked it up and blinked owlishly at the familiar italic writing scrawled over it.

>>>General O'Neill presents his compliments and abject apologies to Dr. Jackson. 

Go to the place where first we kissed and there you'll discover how much you're missed.Here it was that the sparks first flew, little did I know how much I'd come to care for you.

I left you behind and I later found to my cost that though you were home, I was now lost.I whispered that I loved you with all my heart, body and soul and two separate halves became one whole.m were but that did not matter as he pressed each one to his lips. He scanned the note that accompanied them.

I would give these up without a qualm, just to have you back in my arms.

>You are the bravest man I know, courageous and true and I'm sorry I don't always listen to you, 

but, you're my life's love without a doubt, now hurry home and please put out!The place we first made love is where I am waiting, meet me there.!


End file.
